


You're My Best Friend

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Fluff, Grinding, Homophobic Slurs, M/M, Self-Hatred, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from anonymous: "Teen Phan where they first realize that they like each other and then they do stuff pls"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Best Friend

Phil always wanted a best friend, but he was so strange, no one actually gave the time to tolerate him, which was kind of weird because they were 5 years old and were they really that narrow minded? But all of that changed after Dan came into his life.

Dan moved into Phil’s kindergarten class and saw Phil sitting all alone. He seemed nice enough, so Dan asked Phil if they wanted to play with the legos together. Phil’s somewhat sad face brightened as he agreed to play with Dan. Ever since then, Phil and Dan have been the best of friends and they were inseparable.

This carried on into secondary school. The two boys, of course, attended the same school and somehow never got tired of each other. They would go over to each other’s houses, switching every other day and getting into friendly competitions when they wanted something. However, because they were so close, this made them an easy target for bullies.

For some reason, there was something about childhood friends hanging out with each other that automatically made them “fags,” in which many people would like to put it. Phil was never one to start up conflict and he could barely stand up for himself. So when a bully cornered Phil at school, shouting homophobic slurs at him, all Phil could do was take it.

Unfortunately, Dan was sick that day, so there wasn’t anyone there to stand up for Phil. It was that day in Year 8 that he decided that he needed Dan more than he would like to admit. So that was the day Dan and Phil vowed to stick together through thick and thin, never leaving each other’s sides no matter what happens.

Which brings us to the present time.

Dan is over at Phil’s house for another one of their seemingly never-ending sleepovers. However, this wasn’t a typical never-ending sleepover because Dan has news that might end their sleepovers. Dan was told that his dad got a promotion in India and their family is moving so his dad could be closer to work. Dan didn’t know how to process this, therefore, he was numb the entire day. Phil decided that having sleepover could cheer Dan up, but Dan didn’t even tell Phil what was happening to him.

Dan felt stuck and sad and thinking “this is possibly the last time I will ever hangout with Phil” because he is leaving next week and all he wants to do is tell Phil that he loves him.

-

Dan came out to Phil when they were 14 while they were swinging on the swing set they grew to love.

_“Dan, you have to tell me what’s bothering you, otherwise I can’t help you,” Phil prods on, frustrated that Dan wouldn’t tell him what was wrong._

_“I’m not sure you would understand, Phil… I kinda feel like I’m alone,” Dan states, not meeting Phil’s eyes. Dan was about to come out to his best friend and he doesn’t want to start crying. So he doesn’t meet Phil’s eyes. Phil jumps off the swing and stops Dan._

_“I promise you, Dan, you’re not alone,” Phil smiles at him, making Dan’s heart rate speed up. Phil always had beautiful eyes._

_“Okay… But you have to promise not to say anything, and I mean anything, to anybody. Ever,” Dan was hesitant, but he was slowly building up the courage. Phil was the most open person in the world, there was no way he could hate Dan for being gay._

_“Right, I’m just gonna go out and say it. I’m gay, Phil,” Dan says, holding his breath as he sees Phil tense. This was it. Phil was going to leave him._

_“You know what, that’s okay. And I’m glad you trust me enough to tell me this part of you. Thank you,” Phil hugs Dan and he feels Dan relax. Dan starts sobbing into Phil’s arms, feeling so lucky that Phil was Phil and he was open minded and accepting and_ Phil _. Dan decides that day that he loves Phil and as much as it kill him, he refuses to tell him._

-

Dan finds himself staring at Phil more than usual, willing himself not to cry right then and there.

“Bear, what’s wrong?” Phil pauses the game and sits up. Dan honestly looked pale and lifeless and it pained Phil to look at him.

“U-um… Phil, I’ve been told some news today and, um, it’s something I need to tell you because you’re my best friend and you are pretty much the best person I have ever met and I don’t want to keep this in, so I’m just going to say it: I’m moving to India,” Dan chokes out, tears spilling from his eyes.

He sees Phil’s face fall and he feels so bad, so _fucking_ bad that he has to do this to Phil. He’s grown to love Phil, breathe Phil, and now he has to move and lose Phil. And he didn’t even tell Phil that he loved him, truly love him.

“I’m sorry,” was all Dan could say pathetically, feeling the white hot tears slide down his face. Phil was shaking, silently sobbing, pulling Dan into a tight hug, never wanting to let go of Dan. Dan went on, “There’s… There’s also something else I should tell you.”

Phil sniffled and wiped his eyes, looking up at Dan and silently signaling him to go on. Dan starts crying even more, his lip quivering and voice shaking every time he tried to speak.

“I-I’m in l-l-love with… I’m in love with you. I always have been and I always will. We’ve been friends for so long and I-I realize that I want you as more than a best friend. I love you, Phil, and I hate myself for waiting this long, I hate myself for telling you this, I hate myself and I’m leaving next week and I don’t know what to d-“

Dan’s words are cut off by Phil pressing his lips to Dan’s. Dan almost pulls away because Phil doesn’t love Dan back and he’s only kissing him out of pity. But instead, Dan kisses back and pulls Phil even closer, crying into their kiss.

“You idiot,” Phil smiles, pulling away from Dan hesitantly, “I’m in love with you too, I can’t believe how blind you are.”

“Then kiss me.”

Phil seals the small gap between Dan, smiling into the kiss this time. He pushes Dan back slowly, crawling on top of him, deepening the kiss. Dan’s tongue brushes over Phil’s lips, trying to slide his tongue into Phil’s mouth. Phil moans, giving Dan access into his mouth. Phil straddles Dan and lowers his hips, rubbing against Dan’s already half hard cock.

“Is this okay?” Phil asks, sliding his hands up and down Dan’s torso. Dan nods before Phil continues, lifting up Dan’s shirt. Phil lips move to Dan’s neck, gently biting it, earning a whimper from Dan.

“I forgot this was a spot for you,” Phil smirks, continuing to lick and bite Dan’s neck. Dan’s hands make their way to Phil’s head, threading his fingers through Phil’s hair. Phil starts moving lower, kissing Dan’s chest and then his belly button, finally making his way to Dan’s v-line. He looks up, asking for a silent approval from Dan. Dan pushes Phil down further, bucking his hips up, looking for friction.

“Fuck, Phil, please,” Dan whimpers as he feels Phil unbutton his jeans and push it down. “Wait, you still have clothes on.”

Phil smiles and strips down to just like his boxers and then climbs back onto Dan. Both of them are painfully hard, breaths short and airy. Phil finally brings their hips together, gaining a moans from Dan. He slides their lengths together slowly, trying to control his breathing. He didn’t want this to be over too soon. This could quite possibly the last time they ever will be together like this and Phil wants to cherish every single second he has with Dan. His hips start moving faster, feeling Dan buck up and shake underneath him, trying to get close.

“Slow down, Dan. We’ve got all night,” Phil kisses Dan again while Dan somehow calms down. Tears start to slide down Dan’s face again, getting caught up with Phil and his love and the pleasure and the fact that he was going to probably never see him again and the only way to express that is through crying.

Phil feels Dan start to cry and he kisses Dan’s cheeks, trying to make the tears go away. But the tears kept falling and their lengths are still sliding together and fuck, Dan looks so beautiful the way he is and Phil never wants to let go. Phil moves their hips a little more faster, becoming closer. In a way, he wanted to slow down and stay there forever with Dan, but their teenage hormones got the better of them and they knew they weren’t going to last forever.

A bead of sweat forms on Phil’s forehead as he hears Dan gasp and moan beneath him and Dan takes the initiative to work their hips faster.

“F-fuck… FUCK!” Dan screams as he came in his boxers with Phil shortly following after.

  
“Dan, I don’t want you to leave,” Phil sighs out, pulling Dan close to him. This was the part where Phil and Dan never wanted to go through, but it was inevitable.  

“I don’t want to leave either,” Dan buries his face into Phil’s chest, starting to cry for what seems to be the most billionth time that night. Phil finally loves him back and he doesn’t want to leave Phil, or the country, or anything for India because it’s not worth it.

“There has to be another way. Have you asked for another way? Maybe you can live with me!” Phil suggested, getting his hopes way too high. Dan only shakes his head because there was no way his parent will let him stay here while they go to India. Dan wasn’t even 17 yet. Phil’s face falls and hold Dan close. This really was the last time they will see each other.

-

_6 years later…_

Phil is living on his own with a job as a Youtuber. He was currently editing his video to upload tonight and he needed to get this done. He was in the zone and was in desperate need for a break, but he couldn’t give it to himself. He needed an excuse to stop for a little bit. So when he hears the door knock, he didn’t even hesitate to save the video and get the door.

When Phil opens the door, there stands a familiar figure with brown hair and brown eyes and the dimples to match his personality. He blinks twice before smiling.

“Dan. You came back.”


End file.
